Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory?
}} Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory? is the first prequel of a series of books of the story before 2019. It premiered on 30 June, 2016. Set in Egypt millennia before the birth of Baby Intelligence, it features Leonard as a main character, with Sir Analdas and Carlislie as deurotagonists and Bob and Gummi the Bare as tritagonists, with the Lord of the Stone and Eorza the Rock God as antagonists. The idea of creating a book surrounding the Mutant Wars was for which D. Isaac Thomas pitched "an idea that he couldn't eject". Production for the book began on 17 April, 2016. Synopsis Prologue In the 26th century B.C., mutantry was discovered by two grave robbers, one of whom is Wyatt. Most advocate using it for good but some, led by the evil Lord of the Stone, advocate using it to dominate the Fobble population. A final coalition of their enemies, the Impedance, battle the Lord of the Stone’s forces in Zeureg, where Sir Analdas, assisted by his puppy, destroys the Dark Lord's power, leading to his capture and arrest. His successor, the decidedly proactive King Folger dubs Analdas a Knight in shining armor, to be trained in their arts. Nevertheless, a schism grows within the Warden between those of Eorza the Rock God’s followers, and Folger, leading to the definition of the two groups through the use of the Bonseite, or the Light, and the followers of the Deten, or Darkness. Meanwhile, the monks of Egypt under the leadership of a High Council. While peace seems imminent, the Lord of the Stone breaks out of prison and privately murders King Folger, resuming his tyrannical rule in secret. The Camaraderie of the Impedance Meanwhile, Carlislie is captured by a band of Maton thugs. Fortunately, she is interceded and rescued by Gummi the Bare, who tries to reason with the Matons. Failing to do so, he incapacitates the thugs and crushes the bars of Carlislie's cage via mace. Gummi introduces himself, and despite some awkward tension exchanged, Carlislie quickly decides she is fond of him. Bringing her new friend to camp, Carlislie introduces him to Analdas and Leonardo. Both men are skeptical about Gummi and question the possibility of his existence. An intercepted message The Lord of the Stone learned, much to his delight, that the Impedance was located in Heiligtum. He and his forces immediately prepared to invade their headquarters and destroy their greatest enemies once and for all. When war becomes imminent, King Holey informed Bob and Analdas of an impending threat: an intercepted message revealed that the Lord of the Stone has located the headquarters of the Impedance. Analdas is presented with Deboral-made armor. He was also pleased to see Gummi the Bare was allowed to participate in the battle and prove himself to the Impedance. In the meantime, the Lord of the Stone gives a short speech to his followers, cites that they outnumber the Impedance twenty to one, and tells them Sir Analdas is his to kill. Final battle Against the Impedance was arrayed a large hordes of Fyre Ryders, sphinxes, giants, and imps. The Lord of the Stone's forces surrounded the House of the Impedance on three sides, with the giants on the left flank, the sphinxes held the center, and the imps on the right. Initially, the Lord of the Stone's forces found difficulty in getting to the Impedance, due to the large booby traps set up by Ae and Bee, which impeded their progress. The Impedance always had cohesive stability within their center and kept the Enemy from breaking through by force of numbers. The solid infantry squares of Stone infantry beat off their inferior sphinx opponents while the Fyre Ryders staved off the Slingers. The small force of giants launch a quick attack before being repulsed by the armies of King Holey while the larger imp force slowly retreats to the hills. By now, pressure had eased off of the flanks of the Impedance, who smash into the lines of the sphinx-host, slowly beating them off and forcing a retreat back through the town borders. Gummi the Bare personally accompanies King Holey during the battle. Leonard sees the creature is cornered on a wooden building by several imps and "returns the favor" by blasting the imps apart, and Gummi thanks him. Almost immediately afterward, Leonard notices Eorza the Rock God preparing to kill an unwary Bob, but Leonard rescues him and they challenge Eorza. The mutant slowly overpowers the two children and finally corners them. As if out of nowhere, Keeber caught him off guard by leaping onto his back, allowing Leonard to pull open his chest, which had become more fragile when Eorza had taken a blast of water during the fight. Eorza smote him on the head, but an explosion ensuing right behind them conveniently threw Eorza to the ground, where Keeber drove his club into the opening Leonard had torn. Eorza fell back, dead. Just then, the remaining four Fyre Ryders emerge and attack the Impedance. Leonard and Carlislie watch in horror as the Lord of the Stone appears on a ledge overlooking the battle. The Lord of the Stone announces to King Holey that it was pointless to come so far in opposing him, and cites that his forces are doomed and his project to turn the world to stone is nearly completed. He claims that the only surviving terrain on the Earth will be stone, and only the strong will survive this since there's no room for the weak. He also tells the Impedance at large they're only causing what they dread. Sir Analdas contradicts him and appears out of nowhere, quoting King Holey and telling him the heart is stronger than mutantry. The Lord of the Stone denies this and, asserting that Sir Analdas and the world's current state will be extinguished, he swung his fire whip at Analdas, but he shoots water at it as Leonard watches with awe. Furious, the Lord of the Stone drove the side of his broken whip into Analdas' eardrum, making him go deaf in one ear, but Leonard makes the Lord of the Stone hallucinate long enough to let Analdas go. The two cross blades. Just then, the Pegasuses arrive and attack the Fyre Ryders, preventing them from pressing their aerial advantage. Giants crash through the lines of infantry, and the sphinxes and imps make renew assaults on the Impedance, encircling it. Ignoring this, Analdas duels the Lord of the Stone, and while they're initially evenly matched, the Lord of the Stone gradually gains the advantage, disarms his enemy, and strangles him, preparing to kill him in front of everyone in the Impedance. They hesitate to help him, claiming he is just a famous name, while Carlislie, Bob, and Leonard are still hurt by Analdas' apparent betrayal and Gummi doesn't know if saving Analdas counts as defying King Holey. Analdas apologized, and while it initially seemed no one would save him, Carlislie hurled her sword at him and Keeber redirected its path to kill the Lord of the Stone. It smashed into his nose, allowing Analdas to drive the tyrant's own mace into his eye. Ending The remains of the King fall to the ground along with Analdas, but King Holey slows his descent. Analdas wakes up to realize that Healers have been tending him for days, and he then sees his friends and reconciles with them. Once again, he asks for their forgiveness and promises never to rebuke them again. He is then brought before the King, who explains that the Impedance's victory is imminent and that he has been nominated to succeed the power position the Lord of the Stone once held. He requests Analdas' aid in destroying the remnants of the Kingdom of the Stone, and Analdas promises to do just that. He prepares to leave for Jolbeg alongside Bob and Carlislie. Leonard, on the other hand, figure it's time for him to leave and seek his fortune. Gummi the Bare agrees, and takes off with Leonardo to "find his destiny". The friends ultimately part ways and the book ends with Carlslie promising Analdas that they will be accepted in Jolbeg because of their victory in Noawen. Reception Melissa Vaine thinks the book is "fine, but forgettable" and revolves around a huge plot hole. New characters *Leonard *Carlislie *Sir Analdas *Bob *Lord of the Stone *Eorza *Gummi the Bare *King Holey *King Folger Category:Before The SMSB series